


Too Many Cooks

by swtalmnd



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, cats are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: tardis-on-221b-qbranch prompted: 00Q, cooking, cats, mess





	Too Many Cooks

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny old thing from tumblr I found hiding in my Scrivener doc. Enjoy!

Q spent all day in their flat cooking, making tomato sauce from scratch, layering the noodles and making the perfect cheese and herb mix, until there was a gorgeous lasagne bubbling in the oven. Bond had been on a terrible mission, no five-star hotels and bespoke suits this time, but mud and blood and eating what he could scrounge. He'd said that all he wanted when he got back was a hot shower and a hot meal, and Q was doing his level best to manage that.

The cats, on the other hand, did their level best to thwart him at every turn.

They were underfoot, on the counters, poking their heads and paws where they didn't belong, and once Bombur actually crawled into the refrigerator and nearly got shut in before Q noticed and extracted him. There were footprints everywhere in flour and sauce, and Q had given up entirely on cleaning up until he was done.

"If you two make me ruin this, I am making roast cat for the second go-round," said Q the fifth time Bofur nearly tripped him with his hands full of food.

"I don't think that would taste nearly as good as whatever's in the oven," said Bond, leaning tiredly in the doorway and smiling.

Q set the food down carefully and came over to kiss his lover deeply. "Take the cats and go shower, and there'll be lasagne when you get out," he said, sounding exasperated but hopeful.

Bond grinned. "All right, but you'll have to grab Bofur before he knocks that off the counter," he said, scooping up Bombur as he spoke.

Q went and snagged the other cat, pushing the dish of half-mixed salad dressing to a safe spot on the counter before following Bond back to the master bathroom. One more kiss, and then Q closed Bond and cats alike away and went back to finish what he'd started.


End file.
